


Insurrection !!!DISCONTINUED!!!

by tetsurotrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Antagonist Sugawara, Dystopia, F/M, Inspired by Divergent, Inspired by The Hunger Games, M/M, Mentions of Violence, More tags to be added, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsurotrash/pseuds/tetsurotrash
Summary: cats will scamper and owls will hunt.eagles will soar, but claws are blunt.many shall be lost, but many would be foundfor tomorrow the crows shall kiss the ground。。。The government decided to group the people basing on where they are according to the compass directions. Kita from the North, Minami from the South, Higashi from the East, and Nishi from the West. These factions are being led by peacekeepers appointed by The Crow himself.But other than these four official factions was another one, established by people with brave hearts.Hanzoku, the rebellion.This faction merely focuses on attempting to bring back what Japan was seven years ago. They restore faith in humanity as the country falls to its depths. The strongest and wisest among the four factions discreetly communicate with the leaders of Hanzoku in order to assist in plotting their retaliation to overthrow the current government.





	Insurrection !!!DISCONTINUED!!!

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hello this is another fic that i don't really know how to finish (yet) haha sike
> 
> but anyways, this is a tribute to my friends, particularly dghq owo  
> hope ya'll like my messy fic

“EVERYBODY GET INSIDE!”

A man’s voiced roared throughout the village as he ran while warning everyone for the prime minister's arrival.

The people stopped everything that they were doing and left it outside. The women picked up their children while the men hurriedly scrambled for their guns and weapons. And in the blink of an eye, the streets of Kita were empty.

Men clad in white unboarded the government's vehicle and stood in a clean straight line along the van's door. Later on, a man with silver hair stepped out of the mobile, wearing a long, black winter coat with a notable brooch pinned to the collar of his suit.

A black crow with its wings spread out.

It was the crest of the person with the highest position in the government.

“Koushi-san.” A faux blonde man in a black turtleneck and long, black, and collarless trench coat calmly approached the prime minister. “A rather warm welcome to Kita, the faction of the North.”

“Ah, Peacemaker Kozume-kun, long time no see.” Sugawara plastered his usual gentle smile while he examined the peacemaker’s get-up. A few seconds of silence came as the superior’s eyes were fixated on Kenma’s hair.

“Your hair isn't usually tied up.”

The silverette said about the latter’s current hairstyle which was a sleek half updo that showed his black roots more.

The shorter male let out a soft chuckle as he adjusted his coat. “I suppose people change, Koushi-san.”

The two gentlemen chatted like teenage boys as they began to walk side by side. Class and superiority were still displayed, nevertheless. The men in white, on the other hand, silently followed suit and surrounded them. These men were the bodyguards of the prime minister. They were assassins trained to protect, follow, and mercilessly kill for their leader.

With the constant exchange of sheer laughter, the two didn't look like they were two of the most dangerous men in Japan.

Sugawara silently observed each and every unwelcoming household and maintained his gentle smile on his face while listening to the peacemaker. Kenma wasn't a chatterbox, but he kept the prime minister entertained enough by reporting how Kita was from his last visit.

As they casually walked down one of the streets, people hid from the officials. Creaking doors were locked, dirty curtains were drawn, rotten windows were sealed, and silence pervaded as the prime minister and peacemaker pass each shady abode.

Why were they all afraid? Because the peacemaker likes to put up a show for his own satisfaction. There was an instance where Kenma suddenly ordered his guards to kill anyone who tries to move away from their place. His hatred towards the townsfolk was immeasurable since they were the reason why his childhood friend had died.

He could still remember everything clearly.

 

。。。

 

Tetsurou decided to treat his best friend, Kenma, on a holiday trip to Hokkaido. The two hadn't seen each other personally for some time and it became a habit that one would take the other out on a trip out of town. 

Despite the fact that Tetsurou’s parents were divorced, he still had contact with his mother who is a governor of Sapporo and he took good advantage of that. The power of politics was strong, after all. 

“Kuro.” Kenma called as he settled his suitcase on their hotel room’s doorstep as soon as they entered. “Isn't this a bit too far from home?”

Their room was spacious. The hotel had an onsen, each of them had their own bed, and one big-ass glass window for sight-seeing. 

“Oh, this?” He shoved his phone back to his coat’s pocket while taking a glimpse of his friend. “It’s okay! This hotel is one of mother’s. She knows that we’ll be taking the week off.” The ravenette assured to the latter with a smile, sighing right after as he slumped himself on his bed. 

But Tetsurou’s expression instantly faded when he took out his phone again and swiftly tapped on the screen, promptly disregarding the younger man's presence. 

Kenma didn't respond. 

Golden, cat-like eyes discreetly observed the older male’s gestures as he fetched the things he’ll be needing for the onsen. For now, the faux blonde concluded that there was something bothering Tetsurou. By how quickly his mood had changed and how busy he was with his phone, Kenma was sure of it. He’s his sibling from another parent, after all.

“I’ll go ahead to the onsen. Catch up if you can.” The pudding-head muttered as he left his friend preoccupied with whatever he’s thinking. 

It was not long until Kenma got out of the onsen. Uneasiness began to run through his veins so he only took a short bath. He was too worried for Tetsurou since he knows he was the type of friend who would easily open up whenever something’s wrong. 

Moments after he wrapped a bath towel around his head, Kenma heard a commotion not too far from where he is. He peeked from the exit curtain of the onsen to see what was going on. Just as he took a step out, two to three young men that seemed to be locals dashed across him. 

“He’s here!"

“The devil’s son!” 

‘Who?’ Kenma asked himself. But by the lad’s statements and the direction they were headed, he just wished his hunch wasn't true. 

The faux blonde walked as calmly as possible back to their room. It was the same path the men ran. 

As he came closer, the noise became louder and louder and so does his heartbeat. By the time he took a final turn to the hallway where their room was, his anxiety peaked. Kenma gasped as he stood with eyes wide open, cold sweat beading on his face as his hands trembled. 

He could see from afar that someone had broken in. The noise that turned out to be shouts and cheers originated in their room. Kenma ran towards the entrance. He froze as he stopped his own actions by clinging onto the doorframe. 

“TETSUROU!” The younger shouted, unable to utter any more words and make any more actions from the sight before him. 

Tetsurou was badly beaten, hands tied behind his back. One of the men who passed Kenma earlier had a swiss knife in his hand. He angrily swung his armed hand across the latter’s face, leaving a diagonal wound right across his mask. 

It all happened too fast, all too soon. 

Kenma’s hearing became cloudy as he ran towards his friend, shouting his name over and over, begging for the unfamiliar men to stop. But before the faux blonde could reach his friend, a man went after him and swiftly took both of his arms then crossed them over each other on his back. Kenma yelped as he was suddenly stopped by one of the men. He had no choice but to attempt to break free from the local’s strong grasp. 

He witnessed everything. How they beat up his best friend, how they did it with a cheer and smile on their face, and how they threw him out of the window. 

Kenma helplessly watched Tetsurou die. 

Then the next thing he knew, one of the men struck his neck and his sight gradually faded into black. When he woke up, he was already back in Tokyo. 

 

。。。

 

“Kozume-kun?”

Kenma snapped back into reality as Sugawara waved his gloved hand across the younger man’s face.

“Ah- pardon me. I suddenly remembered something…” The peacemaker heaved a heavy sigh as he glided his hand across his fixed hair. “...unpleasant. My deepest apologies, Prime Minister.”

The silverette merely chuckled. “You are pardoned.” The two resumed their conversation and walk.

Moments later, a young lady with wild, orange hair dressed in winter office attire approached and blocked the group. Before the bodyguards could take action, the woman with a clip folder in her petite hands promptly bowed.

“Welcome to Kita, Prime Minister Sugawara!” She stood back up and smiled brightly.

With Sugawara entertained, he commanded his guards to stand down and step aside to walk closer to the young lady.

“My, my! Well if it isn't Shoyou’s little sister.” He patted the latter’s messy orange hair, smile still on his gentle mask. “You have grown, Natsu.”

The young, cheerful lady beamed and nodded at the prime minister’s remark. “I’ve come to report that the game shall start shortly after you arrive at the viewing area of the venue, sir.”

“Who are the candidates for this month?”

“Ah!” Natsu jumped and panicked as she rapidly flipped through the papers in the clip folder. When the girl finally found the page about the game for today, she scanned it to find the candidates’ names.

“Hmm… Yamaka Mika versus…” Natsu trailed her index finger along the words until she arrived with the opponent’s name.

“Daishou Suguru.”


End file.
